koafandomcom-20200214-history
Ariane
Ariane is a level 181 Cra with green hair and a love of cheese. She is very happily married to Chrya. Ariane's Photo Albums KoA Forum on IV Spell levels Current (1.28) build * Level 6: ** Magic arrow (secondary fire attack) ** Bat's eye (3 range on AoE at level 6) ** Eagle eye ** Cawwot (8 turn heals!) ** Frozen arrow (for increased range of a 3ap attack) ** Absorptive arrow (primary air attack) ** Distant shooting ** Lashing arrow (for one extra cast) * Level 5: ** Explosive arrow (primary attack) ** Plaguing arrow (to shoot through anything) ** Critical shooting (still useful, support for Chrya too) ** Cra's bow skill * Level 4: ** Retreat arrow (maybe should go back to 3) * Level 3: ** Release (to push two spaces at 4 ap) Plan for 1.29 * Level 6: ** Magic arrow (large jump in damage at level 6) ** Retreat arrow (4 square pushback) ** Burning arrow (larger jump in damage at level 6) ** Bat's eye (3 range on AoE at level 6) ** Powerful shooting (jumps from 150% to 200% damage at level 6) ** Plaguing arrow (highest range and larger jump in damage at level 6) ** Lashing arrow (for extra turn of -MP) ** Eagle eye (for more AoE) ** Absorptive arrow (could go down to 5 if needed) ** Cawwot (8 turn heals) * Level 5: ** Explosive arrow (waiting for 190) * Level 4: ** Distant shooting (giving up on level 6 for extra points) ** Dispersing arrow (4-turn cooldown) * Level 3: ** Release (to push two spaces at 4 ap) ** Critical shooting (filling up leftover points) * At level 190, explosive arrow goes to level 6 * At level 200, bow skill and dopple go to level 6 (need 14 spell scrolls) Professions * -Ariane: ** 100 Lumberjack ** 100 Farmer ** 100 Baker * Lysistrata: ** 100/100 Tailor/Costumagus ** 100/100 Shoemaker/Shoemagus ** 100/100 Hammer Smith * Athene: ** 100/100 Bow Carver/Carvemagus ** 100/100 Wand Carver/Carvemagus ** 100/100 Staff Carver/Carvemagus * Atreus: ** 100 Miner ** 100/100 Shovel Smith ** 0 Handyman * Andromache: ** 100 Alchemist ** 66/100 Jeweller ** 100/100 Sword Smith Current Projects Little Red Waddling Cape * 81 Dark Pikoko Tonsils (Sinisher) * 58 Barkritter Calyx (Sinisher) * 8/18 Moopet Fabric (Ariane // 400pp, 2% // 75000k) * 8/9 Barbrossa's Ridiculous Beard (Ariane // 400pp, 1% // 700k) * 6 Mane in Bloom (Ariane) * 1 Kwag'U Cape (Lysistrata - paid 600k) * 1 Coralator Fabric (Great Coralator, 500pp, 2% // 19000k) * 1 Feathered Tail of the Greater Bherb (Aranda) Minotot Sandals * Done! * Total cost: 41.6kk * Thanks to everyone who helped hunt and contribute materials! Ari's eternal harvest Step 16 * Pandora Ghost * Tanukouï San Ghost Step 17 * Sponge Mob * Royal Gobball * Famished Sunflower * Royal Blue Jelly (50-58) * Shin Larva (60-68) * GM Wabbit * Golden Scarabugly * Bworkette * Dragon Pig * Mumminotor (100-120) * Deminoball (100-120) * Royal Mint Jelly (100-120) * Royal Tofu (100-120) * Royal Coco Blop * Royal Cherry Blop * Royal Indigo Blop * Royal Pippin Blop * Black Rat (100-140) * White Rat (100-140) * Minotoror (125-133) Step 18 * Dark Vlad (120-140) * Tanukoui San (120-140) * Legendary Crackler (120-140) * Sewer Keeper (145-165) * Royal Strawberry Jelly (150-170) * Lord Crow (120-200) * Royal Rainbow Blop * Great Coralator (150-170) * Gourlo the Fearsome (150-190) * Moowolf (158-198) * Wa Wabbit (160-200) * Moon (200) * Koolich (200-220) * Skeunk (200-220) * Ancestral Treechnid (200-240) * Pandora Master (200-240) * Stunned Tynril (200-240) * Dismayed Tynril (200-240) * Disconcerted Tynril (200-240) * Perfidious Tynril (200-240) Step 19 * Royal Lemon Jelly (200-280) * Touchparak (330-350) * Bworker (400-440) * Sphincter Cell (400-440) * Minotot (400-440) * Silf the Greater Bherb (400-440) * Crocabulia (400-480) * Peki Peki (800-840) * Soft Oak (800-920) * Ougaa (900-940) * Kimbo (950-990) Chrya's Eternal Harvest Step 19 * Bworker (400-440) * Sphincter Cell (400-440) * Minotot (400-440) * Peki Peki (800-840) * Soft Oak (800-920) * Ougaa (900-940) * Kimbo (950-990) Ari's stuff Chest 1 (Upper left) *Bone *Carapace *Ear *Eye *Feather *Hair *Leather *Leg Chest 2 (Upper right) *Skin *Tail *Wing *Wool *Egg *Fabric *Jelly *Shell *Bark *Bud *Cereal *Flower *Fruit *Plant *Root *Seed *Vegetable *Wood *Alloy Chest 3 (Lower left) *Alloy *Metaria *Precious Stone *Ore *Stone *Powder *Resource *Smithmagic Potion *Key *Pet Food Chest 4 (Lower right) *Wood *Ore *Pandawushu Artefacts *Smithmagic Runes *Craft Ingredients Athene *Equipment *Documents *Bone *Carapace *Ear *Eye *Feather *Hair *Leather *Leg *Skin *Tail *Wing *Wool *Egg *Fabric *Jelly *Shell *Bark *Bud *Flower *Fruit *Plant *Root *Wood *Metaria *Precious Stone *Stone *Resource *Smithmagic Runes